Becoming Elite
Becoming Elite is one of the goals that players can undertake within the game in addition to collecting all the Five Stones. It is a fairly difficult task to become Elite, and even more so to reach the further levels, Supreme Elite and Extreme Elite, but the rewards are ultimately worth the effort and time. To qualify for Elite status, players will have to visit Bubba Buddah in the Power Temple after fulfilling a certain set of requirements. Upon successful completion, players will be awarded the status and can then proceed to qualify for Supreme Elite and Extreme Elite. Elite Status The Elite Status is the first step towards achieving the Supreme Elite and Extreme Elite status, and can be daunting for some players. However, with due persistence and patience, all players can eventually reach this goal. To qualify for Elite Status, players need to fulfill the following requirements: *All pets must be happy and healthy *Complete 50 jobs successfully at the Job Agency *Add 100 armour to at least one of your pets *Own a shop that can hold 100 items or more *Possess and read all seven Elder Scrolls *Own one mini *Having an active short term savings bank account at the NBIC with at least 25,000 Powerbucks *Vote at least once in the Poll Booth in Xiang Chung-Shi By fulfilling all these requirements, players can qualify for Elite status and enjoy benefits such as having access to the Power Temple to buy weapons and account boosters, access to non-animated board avatars, access to different board themes as well as the ability to "tag" posts that do not fit the site rules to keep the site safe. Supreme Elite After qualifying for Elite status, players can attempt to reach Supreme Elite, which is known in the site to be notoriously hard to achieve all the requirements. However, it is not impossible, although it requires a good deal of dedication, and several players have already reached this status. To qualify, players need to fulfill the following requirements: *Complete 2 job cycles (600 jobs) at the Job Agency *Own a pet with 1000 strength *Own two minis with 100 armour *Read and rate 3000 books *Own 10 land deeds worth of land *Having an active 5,000,000 Powerbucks worth of bonds in the NBIC *Own a Supreme Elite Trophy Upon fulfilling these requirements, players can finally qualify for Supreme Elite Status and are able to adopt limited edition pets from the pound and own up to 40 minis, purchase 4 extra shops, access even more board themes, and lastly have a trophy on their profile. Extreme Elite In March 2012, the Powerpets staff announced the new Extreme Elite requirements. While there are no benefits to achieving this status yet, the staff have stated that they may potentially add new features. Players who do achieve this status, however, will get another trophy to put onto their profiles. To qualify, players need to fulfill the following requirements: *Collect 95% of all stuffies in Stuffy Stocker *Collect 95% of all toys in Toy Chest *Collect 95% of all foods in Chef's Choice *Complete 95% of the Conquests *Collect 95% of books in the Bookshelf Category:Gameplay